For The Love of Ami
by Insane and Psyco
Summary: UPDATED!Complete. AmiTrowa. ONESHOT. With past demons still haunting her dreams and a new love coming out of the darkness. Will Ami let the demons take her away from her true love or will she fight the past for an amazing future


Morning, Afternoon, or evening I have decided to rewrite this story as I reread it ok ok I know that sounds odd…And I do know that this is already a half decent story but I just wanted to update it abit you know.

Ditzy Freak

oooooooooo  
The afternoon breeze played over the treetops and grass, it traveled past children and animals to stop at a small woman leaning against a tree. She was leaning against the hard and rough bark, tuning the entire world out, focusing on her novel, though her mind kept wandering to the past. Her blue hair, shoulder length and with a hint of a wave, hung loosely in her face. With her head bent and her eyes looking down at the magical words that she held in her hand, Ami would have never heard him come up behind her.

A smile crept over his lips as he found her just where he knew she would be. He slowly began to head towards her, making sure she didn't know he was there. He wanted to watch the small nymph at complete peace as long as possible. He slowly walked around the willow, till he was right beside her. His smile grew slightly larger as he watched her fingers play with the tip of the page as she got closer to the end of it. Kneeling down, Trowa brushed Ami's hair behind her ear.

Just as the hero of her book was going to attack the monster, something hot, soft and very human touched her face. Yelling, Ami jumped up, her hands releasing the book, it fell to the ground, while she franticly looked around for whoever touched her. Hearing a deep and very rich laugh, her head snapped to the side, her dark blue eyes focused on the culprit.

After a few minutes of laughing at her, she gently slapped his arm before sitting back down. "That was rather rude Trowa." He shrugged slightly before his eyes caught what she was reading.

"Beowulf." He spoke as he picked up the discarded book. "You actually understand this?" Ami glared at him, reaching up to snatch it from him, Trowa raised it above his head and smirked slightly. Her glare hardened and she sighed. Knowing that even if she stood up Ami would never be able to get her book back.

"Yes I do, it is a magnificent tale recreated by a great man." She looked up into his dark eyes to see a tinge of light green amongst the forest color of his eyes. His smile seemed heavenly, as if it was a gift only for her. Unknown to Ami it was a gift only for her. She was the only one that could make Trowa smile, laugh, and love. She became quickly lost in his eyes, her heart started beating faster and a slight blush formed on her cheeks. He smirked at her reaction to him and his smile.

"Well then," Trowa sat down and laid his head on her lap. He closed his eyes and handed her the book. "Show me how much you understand this." Ami sighed. Oh well. she thought happily. At least I get him all to myself. and with that thought she began to read.

"...So. The Spear-Sanes in the days gone by and the kings who ruled them had courage and greatness. We have heard of those princes' heroic campaigns. There was Shield Sheafson, scourge of many tribes..."

Even though it seemed like he was sleeping, Trowa listened to the sound of her voice. As Ami read, he fell deeper and more in love with her. He also became to understand why she loved reading so much...or was it because her voice hypnotized him. 

"...Then a powerful demon, a prowler through the dark, nursed a hard grievance. It harrowed him to hear The din of the loud banquet every day in the hall, the harp being struck and the clear song of a skilled poet telling with mastery of men's beginnings, and how the Almighty had made the earth, a gleaming plain girdled with waters; in His splendor He set the sun and the moon to be earth's lamp light, lanterns for men, and filled the broad lap of the world with branches and leaves; and quickened life in every other thing that moved..."

Trowa's hand reached up and caressed Ami's cheek, then ran his hand threw her silky locks. Ami's voice softened quickly but she continued; her voice was slowly giving out. Page after page she read about Beowulf and Grendle. Her voice became hoarse quicker then she thought it would. Trowa noticed this too, he sat up and reached around the tree.

"Here, drink this." Ami smiled when she saw that he brought a bottle of ruby red grapefruit juice. It was her favorite.

"Thank you Trowa." Ami unscrewed the lid and began to drink the cool, refreshing drink.

"Shall we continue or have you had enough for today?" he asked softly.

"I-" A loud scream interrupted her; Ami jumped to her feet. "I am sorry Trowa but I must go." Before he could question her, Ami disappeared into the darkening park. He sighed.

"So close to." Picking up her book and the now empty bottle, Trowa began to walk home.

"Where have you been Mercury?" the brunette soldier asked as she watched Venus trap the monster in her famous chain.

"I am sorry I got caught up with someone."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Mars questioned just as she paralyzed the monster with one of her fire attacks. Mercury blushed; she ignored the question and searched for the demon's weakness.

"Jupiter aim for its right knee."

"Alrighty! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The monster cried out in pain as it dissolved into dust. "So." The de-transformed Venus asked. "Why were you late?"

"Ya, I would have figured you would have been the first to show up." Makoto tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"Um..well you see. I kinda ran into Trowa." Ami mumbled, unfortunately for her the girls have exquisite hearing. 

"WITH TROWA!" the all yelled at once.

"I thought that you were scared to death of talking to him!" the raven haired girl cried.

"Ya Ames, what changed?" Makoto asked, looking hopefully at her friend.

"I know. Cupid has struck again!"

"Minako you know that happened along time ago." Rei corrected the golden goddess harshly, though she had a smile on her face the entire time.

"Oh...Right...So why was it a big shock again?" Rei rolled her eyes; sometimes the leader of the group could be so thick-headed.

"Ami." 

"Yes Mako?"

"What changed?" Ami smiled, she tried to remember the exact moment that she realized that Trowa liked her as much as she liked him.

Flashback --- hehehe I love these

Ami was in the middle of her usual after-school routine. After the library, she headed home to get changed and start out towards the hospital. There she would do little things like hand out pills, change bedding, talk to the sick and elderly and just recently she was aloud to give shots and put a 'iv' into people's hands. They were also training her to take blood tests for diabetics. When she was one block away, Ami heard the scream of an ambulance turning a corner and head strait into the parking lot. Ami ran as quickly as she could towards the Emergency doors so she could find out what was going on.

"Quickly! We must get him into the operating room immediately!" The two ambulance attendants and three nurses and two doctors-one of which was Ami's mother-ran down the hospital's large halls, pushing a man who was unconscious and bleeding.

"There is a bullet in his left thigh, one in his left side and one in his shoulder looks like it just missing his right lung." The attendant told Dr. Mizuno.

"How long has he been unconscious?"

"He became unconscious about 3 minutes after we arrived on the scene." The attendant then handed her a piece of paper. "He also signed this." Her eyes widened as she looked at the piece of paper that told her not to resuscitate him. She then looked at the man, which she now noticed was a boy only seventeen, maybe eighteen years of age.

"Well, let us just hope that I won't have to ignore this little piece of paper then." One of the nurses just looked at Dr. Mizuno.

"But ma'm-"

"No buts Cheri, I will not let this young man die." There was a determination in her voice that made everyone else believe that she could save the boy's life.

Ami loved watching her mother order people around. It was like she was a born leader. She smiled at the thought of her mother wearing one of those fake white wigs and a red army suit. Like the English did back in the 18th century. She also felt very sorry for whoever was getting wheeled down to the operating room. Ami sighed then headed to the nurses station on the 4th floor.

It had been 3 days since the boy got rushed into the hospital, and already he was out of the ICU and on the 4th floor to finish his recovery. Not one person had come to visit the boy. He had no family, and what everyone thought, no friends either. He barely spoke two words to Dr. Mizuno, and all she wanted to know if the morphine level was good or if he could still feel the pain. Ami had volunteered to give out the food to the rooms that day. She enjoyed talking and giving people food, even if it wasn't that good to begin with. 

The last room she had to go to was in fact the boys. She had yet to see or even speak to him so it would be quite interesting. Ami softly knocked on the door; after waiting two minutes she decided that he must be asleep. Well I could just sneak in and leave this for when he wakes up. She thought happily. Once she walked in Ami got the shock of her life. Thankfully she placed the food down before looking at the occupant in the bed.

"T…Trowa!" Her eyes began to water, she knew that he had been missing for a few days from school but…but she could never have thought that it was him who was shot and lying in the hospital bed…And wanted to die. Trowa just stared at her, not really understanding what she was doing there or why she was crying. Walking over to him, Ami just hugged him. Not too tightly that it hurt, just enough for him to know that she was there for him and missed him a great deal.

"Trowa are you alright? What happened? Why where you in a gun fight? And why the hell did you sign that form? Do you really want to die that much?" Trowa was in more shock then anything else, here in front of him sat the girl of his dreams and she was finally talking to him. So he did the only thing that could come to mind. Trowa leaned forward and kissed Ami softly on the lips. Ami however was in to much shock to respond to his gesture. Trowa smiled at the look on her face, then leaned back, shut his eyes and went to sleep.

END FLASHBACK!! --- Damn that was a long flashback

Ami smiled as she remembered the kiss. It was her first. It was so sweet and gentle, though she thought that he did it to get her mind off the form.

"Ami? Ami are you even listening?" Minko asked her face mere inches from Ami's. When Ami snapped out of it, she screamed and jumped a few feet into the air. The girls broke out laughing and continued walking.

"What changed Ames?" Makoto looked over at her best friend. Ami sighed. "Remember when Trowa was missing for that week-and-a-half." The girls nodded. "Well, he was actually in the hospital." The girl's jaws dropped.

"The hospital. But how? Why?" Ami shrugged. She didn't want them to know exactly why Trowa was in the hospital. 

"But while he was there, he…he kissed me." If the girls were shocked with the first bit of information they were blown away with the second half. Ami laughed at her friends reactions to the news. "Since he has gotten out of the hospital we have gotten close." The girls smiled. They haven't seen Ami smile this much in a long time.

"Well Ames. I hope you are happy." Ami's smile grew even larger.

"I am Minako, I am."

"Now all we need to do is get him to ask you out on a date." An evil look crossed Rei's face. Ami's eyes grew wide.

"What! No you cannot make him do that!"

"Oh Ami it is alright, we'll just give him a push in the right direction."

"But I like the direction he is taking."

"Pish, who likes the scenic route."

"I do!" Ami cried, she did not want her relationship to be ruined by her friends…Not that she really had a relationship with Trowa or anything

Sitting on his favorite chair, Trowa skimmed threw his new favorite book; reading all the little sentences that Ami had written all through-out the book.

"Trowa…Um could I ask why you have been reading this book ever since you got home?" Trowa's roommate Quatra asked softly. It was only then that Trowa actually noticed that his friends had even come home. Trowa looked at them for a second then went back to reading Ami's beautiful handwriting.

"What's wrong with him? He seems quieter then usual." The braided boy asked. Quatra peaked over Trowa's shoulder to see what was so interesting. He smiled.

"He's in love, Duo.' Duo's eyes widened. "With who." Quatra smirked. "My guess, its Miss Mizuno."

Where is it! No. I don't believe that I lost it. Ami tore apart her room in search of her book. I couldn't have left it in the park…Did I? She sighed, it was ten o'clock and she really needed to get some sleep…But she really didn't want to lose that book. She had it for years now. All of her notes and thoughts were in that book. Well maybe not her thoughts but it felt like it sometimes.

"Mom I am going out for a bit."

"But Ami, you have school in the morning."

"I know. I won't be long." Ami yelled as she closed the door.

That isn't like Ami…I wonder what is wrong.

Ami ran as fast as she could through the darkened streets of Juban. She wanted to find her book and get back before her mother started to worry. Not like she wasn't worrying already, Ami never went out of the house alone after 9. She retraced her steps as best as she could until she hit the tree. Where is it? It has to be here. She franticly searched the soft grass covered ground for the black book with a silver man on the front. What if Trowa took it… her eyes widened in horror. What if he reads the end! her thoughts stopped there. At the end of the book there were three blank pages, which Ami filled with…

She couldn't think anymore, she didn't want to believe that he would read them and know exactly how she felt. Her eyes began to blur with unshed tears. Ami knew how men were, if they didn't feel exactly how you did and found out how you felt about them, they would run away. She didn't want to lose Trowa the same was Usagi lost Mamoru. Ami fell to her knees as she remembered the pain that Usagi went through. It was painful to watch and eventually Usagi lost all feelings.

Flashback

"Usagi are you sure that you are okay?" Ami looked at her best and sometimes only friend. The blonde girl nodded sadly.

"I am fine Ami." She smiled to try and sound convincing. Ami didn't buy that at all. She knew something was wrong.

Ever since they got their memories back, Usagi had changed. She became less outgoing and happy about life. It seemed that she didn't want to fight and protect the earth at all. Everyone noticed a change in Usagi…except for Mamoru that is.

Ami thought that was one of the main reasons that Usagi changed. She saw it first hand once.

Usagi ran into Mamoru at the park. Her eyes were shinning with love, she ran up to him, and being very un-Usagi like she grabbed Mamoru and kissed him on the lips. Of course that didn't go very well. He pushed her away and spat at her feet. "Stupid whore." That was when it all went down-hill for the leader of the Sailor scouts. No longer the happy-go-lucky girl, Usagi became covered in darkness. She couldn't even transform or control the crystal.

"Usagi-"

"Ami I am fine!" She cried. "I am getting sick and tired of you and your constant questions. Just leave me alone!" Usagi ran from Ami and into her empty house. Ami sighed. She didn't know why she was so worried about her.

Usagi wouldn't do anything stupid. Right? Ami looked back at the house; it lost its glow that it use to hold. Lost its luster for life…just like Usagi. Ami didn't care what Usagi said, she needed someone. Ami softly knocked on the door. When no one answered-not like she expected one-Ami walked in. Once she entered, Ami knew something was not right.

"Usagi." Ami wished that she never left Usagi alone. With each room she entered, the feeling of fear that sat in the pit of her stomach grew larger. Her heart began to beat faster and her legs became unsteady. "Usagi." Ami whispered. "Usagi where are you?" That was when it hit her. The stench of blood filled the air and led Ami right to Usagi. Ami's eyes widened in pain, shock and horror as she saw her princess and friend lying on her parent's bathroom floor, with two very long slits up either arm. The cuts were deep and blood flowed quickly out of the girl. "Usagi!" Ami had to work fast or she would lose her friend forever.

Grabbing the two closest towels to her, Ami wrapped them tightly around the unconscious girl's arms. After she was sure that they were tight, Ami ran into the bedroom and dialed 911.

"Please you must help me! My friend is bleeding all over. Please send someone to 345-4a street in west Juban immediately!" After waiting for the person on the other end to respond that they had all the information, Ami hung up the phone and ran back to Usagi.

"Usagi…Usagi please answer me."

"A..Ami?" Tears began to fall down Ami's face when she heard Usagi's voice.

"Oh Usa, why would you do this?" She cried. Cradling Usagi in her lap, Ami held the make-shift bandages tightly. The blood had already seeped threw and was now soaking into Ami's clothes and skin.

"I...I don't want it Ami." Usagi confessed. "I wanted to be normal." She closed her eyes, not having the strength to keep them open. 

"Usagi. Usagi please stay awake. Help will be here soon." Ami needed to keep the girl conscious.

"I am…sorry Ames…I want…I want to be free." Tears fell from Ami's eyes onto Usagi's graying skin. "Don't…don't cry…please don't cry Ami." Every word that came out of Usagi was a struggle. "It is my…my decision…I…I want this." Ami nodded, not quite understanding what Usagi meant. "I…I am sorry for…for being weak…Please forgive me Ami." With those last words still on her lips, Usagi's head fell back and the last bit of air flew out of her lungs. Ami collapsed in a fit of sobs.

By the time the paramedics showed up it was too late. Usagi's blood covered the white floor and Ami. It took both of the men to get Ami to let Usagi go. They then placed the body in a bag and left Ami with nothing but a piece of paper in one hand, it was a number to a grievance councilor. And a blood-covered crystal in the other.

End Flashback

Ami began to cry, remembering what she went through. Telling the scouts, Luna and Artimis, Usagi's family. It took all of her strength away, and no one was there to hold her and tell her it was alright. That she did the right thing in letting Usagi go home alone. No one let her cry on their shoulder. The girls had their own demons to face, not only as friends but warriors.

They had decided to let Venus be the new leader and holder of the crystal. Considering that she was the leader in the past. Makoto took a vow of silence for 3 months and would not speak a word to anyone. Rei stayed in front of her fire constantly as if she was searching for Usagi's soul. Minako dressed in black and went back to England for a year. But Ami had it the worst. They all didn't see and hear what Usagi's last words were. They didn't see the happiness in her eyes as she passed on. They didn't feel her heart's last beat. Ami had dreams constantly for the next 2 years; they all ended the same but started differently. Her mind began  
to wander and soon she couldn't tell whether it was dream or reality. There was no one to pull her back, no one to save her, no one to bring her back to-

"Ami! Ami!" Ami opened her sky blue eyes to see deep green ones looking back at her. She shook her head to clear away the memories. 

"Tr…Trowa?" She was very confused. Wasn't she at the park…What was she doing in her…no wait, this wasn't her room. Where was she?

"Ami, are you alright?" Trowa's concerned voice broke threw her thoughts. She nodded. "I think so. Trowa, what am I doing here?" He smiled, as long as she was okay that was all that mattered.

"I found you unconscious in the park, what were you doing out so late anyway?" Ami looked away from him; a slight blush appeared in her pale cheeks.

"I was looking for my book; I could not find it at home." Trowa looked at her like she was insane.

"You risked your life for a book?"

"Well it is a very important book. I have had it since before Usagi di- Before she left. Usagi was the one who gave it to me." Trowa looked at Ami with sad eyes. Minako had told him about this 'Usagi' and how she died. He reached around her and placed a bag in her lap. She opened it to find her book.

"I was headed over to your house when I spotted you." Trowa watched as more tears formed in her eyes when she hugged the book close to her chest. "I also." He paused, waiting to see if she would look up at him. She didn't. "..read the last three pages." He whispered into her ear. Those words made Ami stop crying instantly. He..he read it. she looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes, only to realize how close his face was to hers.

"I read it Ami." He repeated, hoping that she would say something. But she just sat there, looking at him.

He read it? Read my words, my confession of love, and he is still here?

Flashback

Her hands were shaking as she left his room; she brought her hand up to her lips and sighed softly. He kissed her! He really truly kissed her. Giggling to herself she brought the food cart back down to the hospital kitchen before she got changed and headed home. Humming slightly to herself, she stopped at the small park and sat down against her favorite tree. Digging threw her backpack she found her novel. Her 15th birthday present from Usagi. She ran her hand across the cover, remembering how much time her best friend put into picking out this small gift for her. A tear slid down her cheek, and she wiped it away quickly. I must not cry for her anymore, she doesn't want me to Opening the book to the last pages, they were left blank for the reader to fill it with notes and thoughts about the book. Instead she decided to put her own thoughts in there. The only thing she placed in the back before now was a poem for Usagi. Now she would place another poem in there. This time for Trowa.

End Flashback

Trowa sighed. "I love you Ami." He hoped that would get some reaction out of her…Maybe she was still out of it from what happened earlier. Trowa got up. Maybe I should have tried a different approach. He began to walk away. Ami reached up and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him back down beside her; Ami's eyes looked deep into his own. With her right hand still holding his wrist; her left found its way up to the back of Trowa's neck. Before he could say a word, Ami's lips captured his in a sweet and gentle kiss that quickly turned passionate. It was filled with all of the pent up feelings that they held from each other. Soon, much too soon for either of them, they broke apart. Breathless. Ami looked into the now black eyes of Trowa. "Don't leave me." She whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder; he would disappear. Trowa smiled, and he spoke these comforting words before he pulled her back into his arms.

"I will never leave you. Neither in this life or the next."


End file.
